Rain and You
by LStarCC-Akira
Summary: Saat hujan turun Yesung menemukan malaikatnya./"Kau tahu, saat satu tetes hujan membasahimu itu berarti satu malaikatNYA turun untuk melindungimu. Bayangkan jika berjuta-juta tetesan air hujan membasahimu, maka berjuta-juta pula malaikat yang akan melindungimu"/Kim Kibum itu malaikatku, aku selalu tahu./failed summary/KISUNG's Fanfic from me/enjoy read chingu , RnR?


**Tittle : Rain and You**

**Pairing : KISUNG**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Fluff, Frienship/maybe**

**Warning : This is Ficlet story ^^, BL BoyXBoy, Unofficial couple, Typos, Abal, OOC(?), Aneh bin Gaje, dan warning lainnya.**

**A/N : Ini FF RE-WRITE dr FF aku yang di FB ^^, so enjoy… RnR?**

**Simple rule- DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

****  
HAPPY READING**

Gemerincik air masih terdengar, membasahi sebuah taman dipinggiran wilayah Chungnam.  
Tetes-tetesnya kian bertambah, menumpahkan berjuta-juta kubik air ke bumi.

Memandangi hujan seperti ini membuatku mengingat kejadian di hari 'itu'. Ahh… rasanya aku ingin kembali kemasa itu lagi.

Kala itu.. hujan juga turun dengan derasnya, yang membedakan hanya tempatnya saja. Tempat penuh kenangan yang aku rindukan.

Aku duduk dibangku sebuah halte dekat sekolah. Memandangi hujan sambil mengusap-usap bajuku yg basah. Tch, menyebalkan. Kalau terlalu lama disini mungkin aku akan masuk angin.

Aku sedikit gusar karena hujan bertambah deras, jika begini aku akan pulang terlambat. Itu bencana. Pasti _hyung_ku yang galaknya bagai kucing ditinggal kawin it –oke itu terlalu aneh untuk dijadikan perumpamaan. Yah dia memang galak, tapi aku amat menyayanginya, entah kenapa-.-

"Kau tahu, saat satu tetes hujan membasahimu itu berarti satu malaikatNYA turun untuk melindungimu. Bayangkan jika berjuta-juta tetesan air hujan membasahimu, maka berjuta-juta pula malaikat yang akan melindungimu"

Seseorang disebelahku berkata membuatku tersentak, aku menoleh dan mendapati wajah putih pualamnya terseyum lembut, memandangi tangannya yang basah kerena air hujan. Seketika jantungku berpacu tambah cepat, dia.. dekat sekali. Itu membuat darahku langsung naik ke permukaan wajah, merah. Pasti merah sekali wajahku.

Dia balik memandangku lembut. Oh Tuhan, ma-matanya, wajahkuuu..

Uhh, kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? Aku meremas bagian bajuku yang basah.

Akupun ikut tersenyum saat mendapati sosok yang sangat kusayang disampingku ini.

"Aku tahu Kibum-ie, aku tepat disamping malaikat yg diturunkanNYA"

Dengan berani aku mengatakan itu, ia ikut tersenyum. Kedua mata sipitnya kian menyipit saat aku mengamatinya lagi. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengusap rambutku yang basah.

"Ya,_ nae_ Yesung."

Ya, aku selalu tahu. Kim Kibum adalah malaikatnya Kim Yesung.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" seseorang kembali mengagetkanku, membuatku tersadar.

Aku mengokkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mendapati Kibum berjalan menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aniya, hanya mengenang masa lalu" aku berkata pelan saat dia sampai disampingku. Dan kembali memandangi hujan di teras belakang rumah.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam, udara dingin bisa membuatmu sakit"

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu dingin juga, karena perhatiannya selalu membuatku hangat. Tapi saat aku melihat wajah tegasnya, aku jadi mengurungkan niatku untuk menikmati hujan lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah mungil kami. Kami? Yaa.. lima tahun lalu aku resmi menjadi 'istri'nya euumm- sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu setuju jika dipanggil istri aku kan namja. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Kibum rasanya… cukup sepadan.

"_Eomma_, _palli _bi-_nie _lapar" teriakan cempreng itu membuatku menghela napas. _Aigoo_ dia itu kecil tapi nafsu makannya bersar sekali, pikirku.

Kim Kibum, dan Kim Yunbi. Mereka malaikat-malaikatku yang kudapat saat hujan turun.

_Saranghanda…_

*The End*

Khukhukhu~ molla molla,

ahhh… aku sangat rindu dengan fandom ini w uuuuu- tak terasa aku sudah meninggalkan fandom ini terlalu lama, dan aku rindu sekaliiii~

sekali lagi gomawo untuk yang sudah baca, atau sekedar mampir. Tapi aku berharap kalian memberiku feedback yang setimpal(?) haha~

**Just share with love,**

**LStar**


End file.
